The Funeral
by WhySoSerious16
Summary: The Hyuuga Family Book Series: Sometimes letting go is the hardest thing to do.


It was a sad day for a certain brunette. She cried, as did the skies, as she lowered herself to place flowers on the grave. Its been weeks since the accident, and she couldn't bring her heart to come to terms with such a tragedy. In her mind, she was still going to be at home, sitting on the couch with that indifferent attitude of his but this grave was evidence that that wasn't going to happen. Ruka was the only one standing beside her at this moment, and he was wearing a black suit to mirror Mikan's black dress. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, looking to his watch. _Where were they? Mikan really needed them at this moment. _Because, sometimes, a group of loved ones was the only thing that could help one cope with the loss of another loved one. Actually, _loved one _didn't explain the relationship he and Mikan had. Those two were joined at the hip. She saved him when no one thought he could be saved, and he loved her when no one thought he could love. He was abused, emotionally scarred, and trusted no one. Their relationship was truly a miracle, and it hurt Ruka to see that the two were separated so early in their lives.

Ruka sighed, trying to find words to comfort the sobbing girl, "It'll be okay. He wouldn't want to see you unhappy like this." But, really, who was he to be imparting wise words? His heart was a little shattered as well. The relationship Ruka had with him wasn't as close as the relationship Mikan had with him, but he'd still known the guy for a long time. Before Mikan came around, Ruka was the one watching out for him. And, honestly, Ruka was very grateful that Mikan took him away. Ruka wasn't able to give him hope like Mikan did and the result was instantaneous. Suddenly Ruka saw signs of him _wanting _to live. He grew bold, he protected himself but he also allowed people in. So when Ruka "handed" him off to Mikan, he knew he was "handing" him off to a good woman.

Again, Ruka looked at his watch. _Come on, hurry up. _How long did it take to bring the others? As if on cue, Ruka heard loud voices behind them. Anna and Nonoko were the first to arrive, and they instantly enveloped Mikan into a hug. Of course they weren't that close to him, but they knew a grieving heart when they saw one. It loss this big couldn't be overlooked. "Shh, just let it out," Anna stroked Mikan's hair as she held her close.

Nonoko rubbed Mikan's shoulder. "We're here for you, okay?"

Mikan nodded, very grateful for them showing up when she knew they all had their respective lives. "I just," Mikan said between sobs, "I just don't know what I'm going to do. There are signs of him _everywhere, _everywhere I turn and I just–" She broke down again.

Yuu was the next to hold her, a few tears in his eyes as well. "At times like these, you don't need to force yourself to be strong."

Heck, even Kogara-san came rushing forward. In the past year, Mikan and Kogara-san had gotten quite close. They often ate lunch together and, sometimes, they went out shopping together. They shared secrets of the married life over cups of tea. They were even on a first name basis, calling each other Mikan and Shizuko. She took Mikan into her arms next, "You'll make it through. You always do."

And that's how that rainy evening was passed, whispers of condolences and sharing the memories each of him, tying them all together. Mikan had calmed down greatly after some time, now only taking in quick breaths to regain her composure. They were all right. She didn't need to be strong in moments like these. There were going to be days when she remembers, out of the blue, how much she truly misses him and she is allowed to shed tears in those moments. At the same time, she knew that he never was truly gone. She had him in her heart, in her memories, and he was still alive in that respect. There was going to be a day when she is able to say his name without breaking down, but smiling in remembrance of him. A day would come in which–

"What are you guys doing at my house?" And moment ruined. Everyone, except for Mikan, turned to the owner of that notoriously cold voice. Natsume stood in the sliding glass door, avoiding the falling drops of rain as he removed his tie. He'd come home to rather unexpected conditions. Mikan wasn't in the kitchen smiling happily as she cooked dinner, therefore he didn't receive his normal welcome home kiss. Instead, he received a mass of people in his backyard.

Ruka quickly jogged up to him, refraining himself from punching his friend for his lack of empathy. "Today is the _funeral_," Ruka hissed. "I _reminded _you _this morning._"

_Funeral? _Natsume thought. _What funer– oh. _Looking at his wife who was still looking down at the makeshift grave, he suddenly remembered the course of the past week: her cat died. A few years back, prior to Mikan even being a Hyuuga, Ruka told Mikan of this rescue cat he was attempting to save. It was heavily abused and feared human contact. Ruka had no idea how to give it the loving nurturing it needed and deserved, so he called the person that was inherently a professional at it. Mikan instantly fell in love with the cat, and the cat seemed to fall in love with her too, so she took him home. The two were like two peas in a pod, partners in crime, and they adored each other's company. It was why Natsume, who was surprisingly a natural dog lover, sucked it up and let Mikan bring the cat with her when she moved in. But, as we all know, old age happens and the cat just wasn't able to live as long as it should have due to its abused history. Natsume was the one who found him, and even he had to admit his heart cracked _little, little _bit. It cracked even more when he had to break the news to Mikan. However, he did find it a little bit _excessive _to hold an actually funeral for the cat.

Suddenly, Mikan started crying again and all looked to Natsume with that silent glare that said, "_Comfort her!_"

Natsume sighed, "All of you go home already. Its late and I don't feel like dealing with all of you." Everyone grumbled but complied nonetheless. People passed by, saying something about how it was truly a sad event to see the feline go, and Natsume was near rolling it eyes hadn't it been for his wife's muffled sobs. If you looked softly, you could see his eyes _sadden _at the sight just before he disregarded the rain to stand next to her. His hands were in his pockets as he looked down at the stone, upon which Mikan had engraved: _Here lies Kuro-chan, the greatest feline companion that ever lived._

"I'm sorry," Mikan said, turning away to wipe her tears. "I knew you didn't want so many people over. I shouldn't have–"

Natsume interrupted her as he stared down at the grave, "Kuro, you're an idiot–" Mikan gasped, but what followed truly warmed her heart "–you weren't supposed to just… _die. _You left behind people that care about you. Polka, Ruka… me." Mikan smiled sadly, taking his hand. "I wasn't supposed to care when you died. You left hair everywhere, you made a scratching post out of my furniture, and you terrorized my dogs. Life was so simple before you showed up." He sighed, running his free hand through his now wet locks. This giving a speech stuff was very tedious. "But then I learned that simple isn't always _better_. I mean, I married the most hyperactive woman out there and I'm realizing now that I'm okay with that." Mikan laid her head on his shoulder as he brought her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist. "What I'm attempting to say is you taught me a few things about myself, and you are going to be missed… I guess."

They sat in silence as Natsume held Mikan close. After a while Mikan turned to smile brightly in his eyes and said, "That was beautiful."

"Don't expect that to happen again," he muttered but nonetheless leaned in to give her a lingering kiss.

The two were startled by Ruka's teasing, "Well isn't that cute."

Mikan started laughing along with the rest as Natsume turned to glare at the group that _never _left. He knew without asking that they had heard and saw the entire thing, but the Hyuuga wasn't embarrassed. He looked down to his wife who was now amused, no hint of sadness. Mikan looked up at him, cocking to her head with her usual smile when she saw him smiling warmly at her, "What?" Nope, it was all worth it.


End file.
